Conventionally, there exists a display device including a liquid crystal panel capable of changing a transmittance of light from a backlight.
The display device controls the liquid crystal panel and the backlight, and changes the transmittance of the liquid crystal panel and brightness of the backlight at the same timing in response to input image signals.
Also, for instance, the display device is capable of executing partial drive, in which the backlight is separately driven at a bright part and a dark part of an image (see Patent Literature 1, for instance).
The partial drive can cause the display device to, for instance, put out the backlight at the relatively dark part of the image or the like, thereby improving contrast of the image.
The backlight at the dark part of the image is lighted in the state where the transmittance of the corresponding liquid crystal panel is sufficiently lowered at the end of the partial drive, for instance.